Destino
by Kaori-Nakamoto
Summary: Uno cree que lo tiene todo, uno cree que todo estará bien, pero nunca se imagina de que no todo "esta bien" y que los sueños quizas digan mas de lo que uno cree. HxD Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J. K. Rowling
1. El sueño

_Ya habían pasado unos 5 años luego de la "gran guerra", luego de su victoria Potter se convirtió en Auror, uno de los mejores en la zona. Los mortifagos habían sido sentenciados, por su parte, Draco Malfoy había salido sin ninguna condena, solo el perder una gran parte de su herencia y algo que perdió en esos años, su madre y padre. _

_En esos años, ambos "enemigos" sobrepasaron un límite que jamás creyeron pasar, se "amaron", se pelearon, se gritaron y se acariciaron, vivieron juntos un par de meses hasta que las discusiones volvieron y todo termino. Hacía ya unos 5 meses que Harry no sabía nada de Draco, había desaparecido del mapa, por así decirlo. "Mejor" siempre pensó él. _

_A la madrugada de un día lluvioso el fue despertado, la alerta de un "ataque" de los mortifagos fugitivos y otros magos "desquiciados" hacia los muggles y magos pacíficos. Esa mañana se cambio lo más rápido que pudo, hasta se olvido de ponerse los anteojos, cosa que ya no necesitaba pero usaba por costumbre. _

_Llego al lugar de la batalla, parecía no ser solo un "ataque", era similar a un campo de batalla, jamás se imagino que tantos magos "oscuros" aun quedaban suelto, pues muchos ya los había atrapado. Los hechizos iban y venían, los atáquelos, hasta golpes limpios estaban permitidos, gritos, maldiciones, insulto y peleas, peleas y peleas._

_Ron estaba a la cabeza de un escuadrón, Harry de otro, ambos en zonas contrarias, peleaban para disminuir el numero, pero entre tantas peleabas Harry se detuvo al ver algo que jamás creyó volver a ver._

_Draco se posaba frente a él, tenía una sudadera unos 3 talles más, exageradamente grandes que no dejaba ver su hermoso cuerpo, su cabello crecido hasta los hombros y una sonrisa triste, al igual que sus ojos. Tenía su varita apuntando a Potter, este también lo apunto inconscientemente, por reflejo. Intento decir algo, abrió su boca pero nada salió, solo una lágrima solitaria._

_Por parte del morocho, nada, no reaccionaba, no caía en encuentra, o si, si lo hacía, ahora todo le cerraba, por eso no lo había visto por tanto tiempo, esa era la maldita razón de su desaparición, eso creyó él._

_El rubio se acerco lentamente a él, bajo su varita y la revoleo lejos, Harry no dejo de apuntarlo, intentaba de hablar pero su boca imitaba a un pez, si algo cómico, pero no había tiempo de reír. A unos pasos del otro Draco al fin lo miro a los ojos, le sonrió y hablo._

_**-Harry, mátame, mátame junto a tu hijo- **su vos fue suave, llena de dolor y cariño a la vez. Poso una de sus manos en su vientre y le sonrió. El morocho no reacciono, "su hijo" era lo único que pasaba una y otra vez por su cabeza, ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?, se preguntaba una y otra vez, Harry bajo su varita y unas lagrimas acompañaron eso, parecían estar solo, como si los que lo rodearan desaparecieran, pero eso no importaba realmente._

_El rubio estiro su mano para tocar el rostro de Harry y secar sus lagrimas, pero injusto el destino, injusta la vida que no se lo permitió. Un hechizo potente y un grito del pelirrojo fue todo lo que se escucho antes de un golpe en seco del cuerpo sin vida del rubio. Potter no reacción, escucho lejano a su amigo y vio la imagen tan lento, tan dolorosamente._

_**-¡Harry! ¿Te encuentras bien?- **pregunto ya el pelirrojo a su lado, ya no había más batallas, todo había terminado. Ron vio a Harry llorar y murmurar algo que no comprendió, coloco su mano en el hombro y antes de poder tocarlo este ya se había girado y lo había tomado por los hombros con brusquedad._

_**-¡Mataste a mi hijo! ¡Al padre de mi criatura! ¡Mataste a mi única familia!-** Grito descontrolado, moviéndolo de lado a lado con brusquedad, por su parte el pelirrojo no terminaba de procesar la información, movió su rostro para ver a quien había atacado y dio con el cuerpo de Draco, ahora comprendió todo, y se maldijo en voz baja. _

_El morocho lo soltó, se arrodillo junto al cuerpo inerte de su pequeño amado, quito el cabello que estaba en su rostro y sonrió, bajo su manos hasta su vientre, las lagrimas no cesaban, el dolor no se iba, lo que consiguió lo perdió tan rápido, se odiaba a sí mismo por no haberlo buscado, se odiaba por no haberlo protegido, se odiaba por no poder hacer nada, por ser un maldito Auror y meterse en esa maldita batalla, seguro si no lo era nada de eso hubiese sucedido, sin esa razón las peleas jamás hubiesen sido presentes y ahora sería feliz._

_Ron comenzó a llorar, Hermione llego momentos más tarde para atender a los heridos, se acerco a donde estaba su novio y al ver que lloraba poso su vista en el "héroe", su rostro demostró una sorpresa inimaginable, y un dolor extenso, ella sabía que Draco estaba embarazado, lo sabía, él le dijo unos 3 meses atrás antes de desaparecer del "mapa". Comprendió todo, siendo siempre la más inteligente, comprendió todo al instante. Se abrazo a su novio y lloro, lloro por Draco y lloro por el pobre niño que jamás vio la luz._

_Harry perdió todo, tanto cordura y como todo lo que tenia. Abrazo el cuerpo, se seco las lagrimas y comenzó a susurrarle cosas, sonriendo, sus amigos lo vieron con temor y preocupación, lo llamaron varias veces y este no respondió. Se sumió en un mundo donde el rubio solo dormía y él lo cuidaba hasta que despierte._

_Una madrugada llena de dolor, de lluvia, parecía el clima saber todo de ante mano, parecía que los "dioses" desearon que aquello sucediese. Era obra del "destino"._

**Un grito desgarrador que podría despertar a una cuadra entera, se escucho. Harry se despertó agitado, llorando, todo había sido un sueño, un sueño demasiado real.**


	2. Primer encuentroRecuerdo

Se despeino su pelo ya despeinado con resignación. Limpio sus lágrimas y sudor con el brazo, mientras buscaba con la mirada algo que le dijese que era solo un sueño todo, todo un maldito sueño. Pero como hacía ya tres meses se encontraba solo en aquella fría habitación de su departamento en el mundo muggle. En aquella noche, con solo la luna brillando y aquella luz que otorgaba entraba por la solitaria ventana, el observa el lado derecho de la cama, donde debería de estar aquello que le faltaba. Se maldijo en voz baja, miro el despertador notando que apenas eran las 3:00 am., siempre igual, desde hacía ya un mes que a esa hora él se despertaba con aquel sueño a las tres de la madrugada empunto.

Se levanto y ducho con agua caliente, demasiado se podía decir. Salió al cabo de 15 min. Fue por un vaso de leche y se recostó nuevamente en la cama, dejando el vaso sobre la mesilla de noche. Miro el vaso unos minutos, sonriendo con nostalgia.

Siempre que se despertaba en la mañana iba por un vaso de leche, pero nunca lo bebía él, si no Draco quien lo esperaba ya despierto al notar su ausencia. Aun en esos momentos no entendía como lo hacía, como notaba su ausencia. Quizás era amor, si amor, lo que el dudaba haber sentido por él.

Se quedo mirando un punto inexistente en la pared, mientras los recuerdos golpeaban su mente.

**[Hace 2 años atrás]**

Mientras el caminaba por Londres Muggle, sin prestar atención realmente. Era una de esas tardes frías, llena de gente que caminaba de allí para acá, sin prestarle atención a lo que le rodeaba realmente, solo metidas en su propio mundo.

Pudo escuchar un quejido bastante fuerte al pasar cerca de un callejón, sin prestar atención siguió, pero un leve _"Harry"_ se escucho y eso lo hizo dudar, tardo unos minutos en al fin adentrarse allí. Cuando entro encuentro a quien menos creyó volver a ver. Draco Malfoy, mal herido pidiendo ayuda al _"Gran Potter"._

Con una mueca de ironía se acercó a él, se arrodillo frente y con una mano toco su cabello, manchado de sangre. Estaba totalmente golpeado, su labio roto, pareciese ser que también una costilla pues se tomaba con gran dolor el lado izquierdo de su torso por debajo de la camisa totalmente rota.

**-Oh, miren aquí, el señorito Malfoy le pide ayuda al _"Gran Potter", _¿Quién diría eso?-** dijo con total arrogancia, pero ese tono se perdió rápidamente en una nada absoluta. Los ojos grises lo miraron con real dolor, suplica y terror. **– ¿Malfoy?-** lo llamo pero este lentamente fue perdiendo cualquier sentido que aun le quedase en función, sus ojos perdieron el poco brillo que le quedaba y su cuerpo la fuerza que inútilmente intento de mantener. Entre un leve "ayúdame" en se desmayo frente al morocho.

Con un corto hechizo pronto aparecieron en su casa. Lo recostó en su cama, pues era la única con la que contaba aquel departamento y cuidadosamente lo fue desvistiendo. Quito toda su ropa, notando moretones, mordidas y alguna que otra cortadura, pero eso no fue nada con lo que vio, en sus piernas aun habían rastros de semen y sangre. Entre sorprendido y asqueado, lo limpio con sumo cuidado y curo sus heridas, superficialmente, bien al estilo Muggle, claro vivir tanto tiempo allí se le hacía algo incomodo usar magia. Listo, limpio y curado, cambiado y tapado, así dejo al pequeño rubio.

Abría pasado ya una hora desde el encuentro, aun se preguntaba _"Quien había sido el maldito malnacido que le hizo tal atrocidad al pobre rubio, que a pesar de ser egocéntrico, era igual a un ángel caído"_, está bien, lo de ángel caído lo asusto un poco, como pensar eso, no, mentía, como no pensarlo. Al ver el rostro más relajado y dormido del rubio, con un par de mechones rebeldes sobre su cara, aun sucios y manchados con sustancias _"rara"_, pues él no lo iba a bañar, ya demasiado hacia por él.

Mientras las horas pasaban y el sumergido en sus pensamientos, no noto cuando Draco despertó y se lo quedo mirando anonado. Luego de parpadear varias veces frenéticamente, de negar con el rostro y de desviar su mirada recorriendo todo el lugar, volvió a posarla sobre Harry, quien tenía su mirada perdida, meditando.

**-Potter, ¿Dónde estoy?- **pregunto arrastrando las palabras, con un todo dentro de todo controlado, intentado de imitar su tono inconfundible de Hogwarts, lástima que no lo consiguió para nada.

**-Un _"gracias"_ bastaba- **dijo al fin prestándole atención, cruzándose de brazos e inclinándose en la silla. Lo miraba con burla, si, una burla absoluta.** –Estas en mi casa, luego de desmayarte y pedirme ayuda como damisela en peligro, ¿quién soy yo para negarme?, si soy el _"chico de oro"_ como me podría negar- **sus palabras fueron duras para el pobre y confundido Dragón, que lo miro como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

**-Lo siento, yo…- **dicho eso en forma baja y con sumo arrepentimiento, Harry lo miro como si el que estuviese a un lado de él fuese alguien totalmente extraño, y no era para menos, ¿Malfoy se disculpaba?, ¿en qué mundo estaba?, ¡pues deseaba quedarse allí! **–No quise molestarte Potter-** por primera vez escucho salir de los labios del rubio su apellido sin arrogancia, desprecio o burla, no, esta vez no tenía nada oculto tras esas palabras. Se veía no él, se veía perdido, si, y de seguro no era para menos.

**-Ya no importa-** agrego despeinándose, mas, su cabello, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida de la habitación.** –Sera mejor que te duches, el baño esta allí- **señalo una puerta algo escondida frente a la cama. **–Coge luego la ropa que más te agrade y sal que preparare la cena.-** Dicho esto se marcho.

Claro está que el rubio de baño, y se vistió con la ropa que mejor le iba, luego salió del cuarto y se encontró con la_ "sala-comedor" _y vio que Harry preparaba la mesa para comer. En ese momento al fin el moreno se dio cuenta de un detalle, Draco seguí casi igual de la última vez que lo vio, aun era petizo, pues nunca creció más desde su 5º año que al contrario de él creció bastante más. Era delgado y aun con esa piel tan delicada y blanca, aunque se debía de agregar que era un desperdicio que este lastimada. Sus ropas le quedaban grandes, y el cabello del rubio estaba crecido apenas hasta sus hombros, siempre con un corte desmechado y con ahora el flequillo que caía en su rostro.

**[Ahora, en el departamento de Harry]**

Si, recordó con tristeza, luego de eso lo retuvo en su casa por más de un mes. Nunca se entero que le había sucedido, quizás nunca lo quiso saber realmente, pero ya no importaba. Con tal recuerdo se durmió lo que restaba de la madrugada.

Las 6:00 am. Marco el despertador, se despertó, ducho y preparo para ir a trabajar. Entro, llegando tarde, pues fue a desayunar y se le paso la hora como siempre. Saludo a todos en la oficina y se acerco a su amigo Ron, ya estaba cansado de recordar y si ese sueño era real era mejor detener lo que los mortífagos planeaban.

-**¡Ron! Necesito pedirte un favor- **sin saludar ni nada, abrazo por el hombro a su amigo, amistosamente, y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Si también buen día Harry- **dijo algo molesto y divertido respondiéndole, luego dejo unos papeles en su escritorio y lo miro dudativo. **-¿Ahora de que se trata?-** dijo como si siempre le pidiese favores, bueno, si lo hacía, pero eso ya era un tema aparte.

**-Necesito saber el paradero de Malfoy Draco- **su expresión cambio a una serie igual a la del pelirrojo. **–Y toda la información que se pueda recopilar de lo que ha estado haciendo últimamente, presiento que se están por iniciar un ataque-** el pelirrojo levanto una ceja como si no le creyese ni una palabra a Harry y tuviese otras razones, pero decidió no preguntar nada y se pudo a investigar aquello.


	3. Aclarando dudasTodo comienza

Termino de llenar unos papeles, dio unas órdenes y se retiro a patrullar su zona, como era de costumbre. Caminaba tranquilamente de incógnito por las calles. Todo estaba tranquilo, quizás demasiado tranquilo. Se detuvo apoyándose contra una pared, encendió un cigarrillo y miro a la gente pasar frente a él, pero su vista siguió a una persona en específico. Un niño, va no tan niño, con ropa holgada, cabello negro y ojos azules como el mar, tez pálida y de pequeña estatura, caminaba con su manos en su vientre, parecía realmente perdido. Sin previo aviso el chico cayo y el instintivamente se acerco a ayudarlo.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-** pregunto mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, apenas se sacudió su ropa y volvió a tocar su vientre, suspirando de alivio. Parecía estar embarazado, sí, eso mismo parecía. Cruzo su mirada con el chico al asentir este, no hablo para nada. Antes de poder decir algo mas una persona más grande apareció corriendo a donde estaban ellos, preocupado parecía.

**-¡Abel! ¿Te encuentras bien? Te he dicho que no salgas solo, te puedes perder-** regaño como si de un niño pequeño se tratara el muchacho, ignorando por completo a Harry, quien se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

**-Muchas gracias señor, y disculpe las molestias- **Se disculpo el hombre y el pequeño a su lado, "_Abel_" solo hizo una reverencia disculpándose en silencio. Dicho esto se marcharon. Harry no se movió, un recuerdo vino a su mente violentamente.

**[8 meses atrás. Departamento de Potter/Mundo Muggle]**

_Se encontraban recostados en la gran cama de aquella habitación, apenas era de madrugada y parecía ser que nuevamente se habían desvelado. Harry estaba recostado sobre el vientre de Draco, mientras este le acariciaba su cabello en silencio. Pero de la nada el rubio rio y el morocho levanto su ceja curioso, todas acciones en silencio que se entendieron perfectamente._

_**-No me mires así, solo me estaba imaginando como seria si tuviésemos un hijo- **dijo el rubio riendo ligeramente, mientras que al morocho una imagen de un niño tirando de sus manos para ir a jugar y de Draco sonriendo alegremente, como tanto le encantaba ver, lo incitaban a que jueguen en el césped de un parque, imagino. El también sonrió. **–Me gustaría tener un nene y llamarlo Abel, sabes Abel es un nombre muy lindo, ¿No crees?-**_

_**-Mmm…. Si, es un nombre lindo- **contesto el aludido y se acerco para besar sus labios suavemente, apenas un contacto. **– ¿Y si es niña?-** pregunto acomodándose a su lado, recostando su cabeza contra su hombro._

_**-Abby, es un lindo nombre también- **contesto como si ya lo hubiese estado pensando desde hacia tiempo._

_**-Jaja te gustan los nombres que comienzan con "A" jaja- **riéndose por aquella coincidencia de iniciales el morocho hizo que el rubio lo mirase con reproche, pero pronto todo se calmo, ambos rieron._

**[Calles del Mundo Mágico]**

_"Me gustaría tener un nene y llamarlo Abel" "¡Abel! ¿Te encuentras bien?" "Abel es un nombre muy lindo" "¡Abel!" "Abel, Abel, Abel…"_ Aquellas frases pasadas y recientes volvían a su mente, como queriéndole decir algo. Aquel nombre, aquella mirada de suplica y miedo del chico que cayó al suelo, esa mirada tan familiar, ese nombre que tanto quiso Draco, momento, ese nombre le encantaba a Draco y ese chico le era muy similar. Cayo tarde, se dio cuenta ya tarde, reacciono y corrió hacia la dirección donde se habían ido pero ya no estaban, se maldijo infinitas de veces por no reaccionar rápido. Había un 60% de posibilidades de que lo fuera, ¡un 60!, eso era mucho como para dejarlo ir.

Volvió a la oficina, frustrado, aunque pensándolo bien quizás era todo un producto de su imaginación. Ron se acerco con una pequeña carpeta, seguro era la información pedida.

**-Amigo, deberías de buscar en su casa, ¿lo has intentado?, hacer tanto escándalo por nada no es algo muy común en ti.-** Agrego entregándole la carpeta y retirándose del lugar. Harry solo bufo molesto, aquello no se le había ocurrido, quizás estaba tranquilo en su casa tomando un té y leyendo_ "el Profeta"_ mientas él deliraba.

Abrió la carpeta y comenzó a leer, los últimos lugares registrados de visita de Draco eran el consultorio de Granger, eso comprobaba, quizás, su teoría de que Malfoy esperaba un hijo, pues ella era obstetra. Las fechas de visitas eran de unos días antes de su pelea "final" y unas tres veces más tarde, dios, deseaba que fuera mentira y que no esté embarazado, pues ello podía aclarar muchas cosas y complicar otras. El sueño podía ser real, y eso realmente no quería que lo fuese, no, no quería para nada.

Decidió ir a visitar la Mansión Malfoy, pues allí vivía y debía de estar allí, o eso creía. Avisando donde iría apareció en las puertas de la mansión, entro sin previo avisto. La mansión estaba toda sucia, llena de polvo y telas de araña. Recorrió toda la planta baja y lo único, semi-limpio, era la cocina que tenia alimentos con un hechizo para que no se pudrieran. Subió a la siguiente planta, todas habitaciones que parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo desde su uso o limpieza, pero al final del pasillo había una puerta blanca totalmente reluciente. Entro al cuarto, creyendo que sería el de Draco, y debió de taparse sus ojos al ver tantos colores claros que dieron de golpe contra su vista. La habitación estaba reluciente, la cama perfectamente armada, todo en ella era blanco, piso, pared, muebles, sabanas, cortinas, todo excepto el almohadón con forma de copo de nieve que él le había regalado a Draco a sus primeros 2 meses juntos. Reviso cada parte, cada rincón y cajón del lugar, lo único de color que había allí era la ropa de Draco. Todo estaba hecho con plata, vidrio o madera blanca. Era hermoso, si muy hermoso. Vio sobre una cómoda una pequeña cajilla de cristal con un papel dentro. Intento abrirla, la tiro al suelo, intento de destruirla con diversos hechizos pero nada, ni un rasguño en ella. Frustrado la dejo en su lugar y entro a una puerta a un lado de la habitación, pero al entrar se sorprendió bastante al ver, contrario al cuarto, todo decorado con negro y rojo, muy tétrico y oscuro. Confundido recorrió todo el baño, y vio que el agua de la bañadera estaba abierta, intento cerrarla pero no sirvió, así que lo dejo como estaba.

Salió del cuarto y termino de recorrer toda la mansión, nada había en ella. Frustrado decidió ir a visitar a Hermione, pues ella había sido con quien había interactuado luego de su ruptura. Se anuncio en su casa y entro a ella, en un pequeño sofá en la sala de ella estaba Hermione con Pansy sentadas tomando el té con pastel de chocolate. Hermione había engañado a Ron luego de la guerra con Parkinson, según ella él nunca la amo y no quería vivir en un engaño, desde entonces no se hablan más y ella vive junto a su _"amante"_, con la cual ahora esperan un hijo desde hace ya 7 meses.

**-Hola Harry-** saludo la castaña levantándose del sofá y abrazándolo fuertemente, mientras que la otra no se levanto por pereza, pues ella era quien llevaba el hijo, y solo lo saludo con una movida de cabeza.** -¿Qué te trate por aquí?**- pregunto mientras volvía a sentarse y hacerle señas de que también lo haga. Saludo a Parkinson aproximándose a ella y depositando un beso en su mejilla, se sentó en un sofá a un lado y tomo un taza de té, que hizo aparecer Mione, y bebió de ella tranquilamente.

**-¿Cómo está el embarazo?- **pregunto de pronto sonriendo. **–Hablando de embarazos, ¿como estará Draco con mi hijo?-** cada palabra se volvía fría e irónica. Hermione se sobresalto al escuchar ello y casi tira el té, Parkinson por su parte solo bajo la vista al recordar al Dragón.

**-No tienes derecho a preguntar, tú lo abandonaste-** dijo entre dientes la morocha, levando su vista y clavándola en la verde, con odio y dolor.

**-Nunca me entere de nada, sabes, _"tu lindo dragón"_ me oculto todo, nunca me dijo y ahora se digna a huir con lo único que me queda de familia-** Dejo la taza, antes de revolearla, sobre la mesilla frente a los sofás, suspiro profundamente intentado de calmarse y serenarse para mirar a ambas chicas. **–Si él no me lo hubiese ocultado, todo sería distinto-** aclaro y por parte de la morocha solo recibió una risa seca.

**-¿_"Todo sería distinto"_? No Harry cariño, así esta mejor, todo sería peor-** Aclaro ella acomodándose el cabello y comiendo un pedazo de pastel, Mione aun no se atrevía a hablar, era una discusión entro ellos parecía.

**-¿Peor? ¿A qué te refieres?, ahora me dirás que eres un bruja que ve el futuro, si como no-** con sarcasmo utilizado en sus últimas palabras él se cruzo de piernas, como intentando de molestar mas a la chica.

**-Mira Potter, tu no lo amas y él lo sabía desde hacia tiempo, jugar en un juego que solo juega uno nunca tiene un buen final-** Aclaro ella, dejando todo y suspirando, para luego proseguir. **–Tú mismo lo dijiste _"con lo único que me queda de familia"_, solo te interesa el niño que lleva en su vientre, no te interesa él, nunca te intereso, era solo tu puta para cuando estabas aburrido, ¿cierto?-** dicho aquello con gran odio y molesta, el morocho la miro levantando sus cejas enojado y sintiéndose insultado, pero de alguna forma, eso lo sentía real.

**-¿Cómo es eso de que _"huyo"_?-** intervino de la nada Granger, intentando de que no se matasen y que su novia no se estresarse mucho. **–Harry él no puede huir en su estado, él debe de estar cerca de ti-** Agrego mientras pegaba su vista en el preocupada.** –El tampoco huiría aunque pudiese, su casa era lo más seguro que tenia, no creo que allá huido por su voluntad-** Concluyo y las dudas de Harry volvieron a su mente, lo visto recientemente, todo volvió como una ráfaga de viento. Se hizo un silencio por varios minutos.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?- **Pregunto al fin el, luego de meditar todo con algo de calma.

**-Lo que ocurre es que…- **comenzó a decir la castaña pero su pareja la interrumpió abruptamente.

**-¿Fuiste a su casa?-** pregunto seria y preocupada, el solo asintió.** – ¿Viste _"su cuarto"_?- **pregunto y nuevamente recibió un asentimiento con la cabeza. **-¿Todo era blanco? O ¿Algo era de otro color?**- prosiguió con sus preguntas, cada vez su vos sonaba más preocupada.

**-E****n la habitación todo era blanco, todavía no sé como hace para que quede tan reluciente, pero el baño del cuarto era negro y rojo, eso me sorprendió mucho- **termino de decir eso y clavo sus vista en la chica notado así lágrimas que caían de sus ojos y una cara de sorpresa.

**-Mione, mi dragón está sufriendo, Mione, el corazón de mi dragón lo están destruyendo, se lo han llevado, Mione, se lo han llevado.-** comenzó a llorar y su pareja solo la abrazo intentando de consolarla, Harry no comprendió nada, anonado y confundido solo atino a preguntar_ "¿Por qué?"_**-La habitación de mi dragón es la puerta a su corazón, es blanca y pura como él, pero si esta comienza a cambiar de color, quiere decir que el está sufriendo. Cuando el color negro llene la habitación el… el… el morirá y la caja de abrirá-** agrego entre llanto. _"La caja"_, aquella caja de cristal, ¿entonces que había en ella? ¿Entonces _"Abel"_ podía ser él? ¿Realmente el morirá? ¿Su sueño se cumplirá? ¿Por qué se lo habían llevado? ¿Todo era su culpa?, si todo era su culpa.

Se disculpo con las chicas y se retiro, volvió a su trabajo, e indico que busquen a Malfoy, pues el había huido con su hijo, dio como escusa. Debían de encontrarlo, cueste lo que cueste, claramente vivo. _"¿Pero realmente lo amo?"_ se pregunto al dar las indicaciones y llenar el formulario para que todo se haga legal.

Ahora debían de comenzar su búsqueda, estaba claro que no estaba en su casa, que estaba embarazado y que el _"no había huido por su propia voluntad"._


	4. Todo te marea masNo lo amas

T

Ya había pasado un mes, pero nada, sentía que el tiempo se le agotaba, sentía tanta desesperación. El cuarto de Draco había comenzado a ponerse negro, las paredes y el suelo, mientras que las cortinas tomaban un tono rojizo.

Caminaba nuevamente por donde había encontrado a _"Abel"_, dato que también había dado para la búsqueda. Sumido en sus pensamientos no vio cuando una niña vestida estilo lolita(_n/a: amo ese estilo)_, de cabello castaño largo hasta las rodillas y lacio, y extrañamente ojos rojos, se había posado junto a él imitándolo cómicamente. Hasta no ser que la niña fue chocada por un hombre y que cayó al suelo quejándose notoriamente, él no se giro a verla. Se inclino a su lado estirando su mano para ayudar a levantarse.

**-¿Te encuentras bien pequeña? ¿Y tus padres?- **pregunto mientras ella se levantaba, se acomodaba el vestido y su cabello, de alguna forma esos actos le hicieron acordar a Malfoy menor.

**-Me encuentro bien señor Potter-** sonriendo la niña infantilmente le contesto. Harry se sobresalto mucho, pues andaba de incognito, ¿Cómo esa niña se había dado cuenta?, algo atónito le sonrió nerviosamente.

**-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Estas perdida?- **pregunto rutinariamente, intentando de comprender el por qué ella se había dado cuenta.

**-Caroline es mi nombre, y no, no estoy perdida- **respondió meciéndose suavemente hacia los lados, dejando los pies fijos al suelo y sonriendo. **–Yo lo buscaba a usted-** aclaro ante la duda muda del pelinegro, quien levanto la ceja curioso. **–Venga, le tengo que contar un secreto.-** afirmo ella haciéndole señas a que se inclinara, sin reproche lo hizo, ella con sus manos hizo como dos paredes donde para que el sonido no se valla y que solo él la escuchase. _**–La lluvia caerá, la sangre se derramara. Él perderá pues a tú no te importara. Tú no lo amaras, pero culpa sentirás.-**_ susurro suave, pausado y bien entendible. Aquello sonó una profecía, algo que ocurriría, pero ese ¿_"él"_ era Draco?, no, no podía ser. Escucho a la niña reír pero no reacciono a tiempo cuando esta salió corriendo hacia alguna dirección.

**-¿¡Que quisiste decir! ¡Espera!-** termino gritando al verla desaparecer entre la gente, instintivamente salió corriendo hacia la misma dirección, seguía escuchando aquella risa resonar en su cabeza, no, la escuchaba claramente y provenía de una dirección X, a la cual se dirigió rápidamente. Termino por estar frente a un pequeña casa-alquiler, era bien vieja y muy mal cuidada, se encontraba en los barrios más pobres de allí. Entro al lugar y en el mostrador se encontraba un anciano, se acerco sonriendo cordialmente y pregunto. **-¿Ha visto a un niña vestida de negro y cabello largo castaño?-** pregunto y el señor asintió luego de un rato.

**-¿Caroline? Si, esa niñita acaba de entrar corriendo, dijo que jugaba a las escondidas con un amigo- **agrego el señor sonriendo amigablemente. **–Es un niña muy agradable-** afirmo y luego acomodo sus lentes para ver mejor a Potter. **–Desea una habitación, la habitación junto a la de ella está libre- **Dejo escapar un dato, que no debería de decir realmente, pero bueno, era alguien mayor y no reacciono a ello.

**-Si, por favor-** Saco una bolsa con galeones y la dejo sobre el mostrador, mientras el hombre buscaba la llave de la habitación. **-¿Ella está con sus padres?-** pregunto y el anciano se dio vuelta dándole la llave.

**-Si, con ambos padres, el joven Joe es muy amigable, le agradara-** agrego mientras cobraba lo debido, pero antes de poder devolverle lo que sobraba a Harry, este ya se había marchado a su habitación.

Todo el pasillo estaba destrozado, madera húmeda, rota, cuadros a punto de caerte y las paredes totalmente rajadas. Entro a su cuarto, coloco un hechizo silenciador y otro para escuchar lo que sucedía en las habitaciones junto a él. La única habitación que tenia sonido era la de su derecha, en la cual escuchaba pisadas que iban y venían.

**-¡Joe!-** se escucharon las pisadas pequeñas de la niña correr hasta una punta de la habitación.

**-Shh… él duerme-** se escucho el sonido para silenciarla y seguro estaría haciéndole señas, pues era una niña pequeña.

**-¡Lo encontré!- **la alegre voz de la niña retumbo en todo el lugar, _"¿se refería a él?"_, se pregunto Harry. **–Le he dicho lo que debía, y se ha asustado, espero que cambie lo que deba de cambiar-** Agrego con voz triste, notoriamente.

**-¿Qué le has dicho?, no me digas que sigues asustando a la gente con tus "profecías" y tus futuros, irracionalmente, acertados.- **Regaño resignado el muchacho, esa voz, era la misma del hombre que se llevo a Abel, estaba seguro.

**-Pero son verdad- **hizo puchero, y luego se la escucho reír. **–_Abby_ morirá, y no hay nada que hacer, no todo se puede solucionar, mi hermanita morirá-** parecía feliz diciendo eso, pero _"Abby_", ese nombre era el que Draco quería si tuviese su hija, esperen… entonces, ¿ellos tenían a Draco?

**-No digas eso, aparte, ¿como sabes que es niña?-** pregunto el mayor, totalmente asustado.

**-Shh… que él está aquí-** dijo bajito, claramente el lo escucho, escucho un sonido de sorpresa y ella solo rio nuevamente. **–Iré a jugar, luego iré con papa, nos vemos más tarde Joe, saluda a Abel-** se escucho el sonido, algo exagerado, de un beso y luego los pasos corriendo, la puerta abrirse y segundos más tarde escucho la puerta de su habitación sonar.

Harry sintió que su corazón se paraba, esa niña asustaba totalmente. Saco los hechizo, pues no quería que sospeche y abrió la puerta, esta sin esperar respuesta entro, algo sorprendió el cerro la puerta tras de ella. La vio sentarse en el cabezal del sofá, pisando claramente los almohadones viejos de este.

**-¿Sabe que seguir a la gente es malo?-** pregunto ella pegando su rojiza mirada en los ojos verdes de él, por su parte sonrió y se apoyo contra la pared frente al sofá.

-**Pero huir de un Auror es sospechoso también-** se defendió con tranquilidad, quitándose así su _"disfraz_". **-¿Quién eres realmente?-** pregunto con seriedad.

**-Caroline April Riddle-** Contesto con sencillez la chica, el morocho al escuchar el apellido se sobresalto notoriamente, esperen ¿el había escuchado bien? ¿Riddle? ¿Hija de Tom?, eso explicaba mucho, quizás. **–Harry, se lo que crees, no, no seré igual a él, nunca-** Afirmo con total seguridad, pero esa niña no sonaba como tal, sonaba tan madura, sus forma de hablar y hasta la confianza que tenia, algo andaba mal, había gato encerrado. **–Tengo 7 año-** le afirmo como si supiese lo que pensaba.** –Pero realmente, no los tengo-** Una pequeña nube negra, similar a una bastante conocida por Harry, rodeo a la chica, segundos más tarde ella ya no poseía el cuerpo de una niña, si no ahora el de una adolescente de 15 o 16 años, bastante desarrollada se debía de aclarar, vestida a un con el mismo vestido que se ajusto más a su nueva forma.

**-¿Qué demo…?-** antes de terminar de preguntar ella negó con la cabeza, como si le dijera que no le diría la verdad. **–Tú lo tienes, ¿cierto? Esa profecía es de lo que sucederá, lo que he soñado, ¿verdad?-** pregunto rápidamente, creyendo que ella se iría en cualquier momento.

**-Si lo sabes, ¿para que preguntar?- **dijo riendo y negando con su rostro. **–Las respuesta las tienes tú, la verdad, todo lo sabes. Ahora, la pregunto del millón ¿Sabrás arreglarlo?-** pregunto seria, suspirando y negando nuevamente, cerro sus ojos.

**-No, no se las respuestas, si no, no preguntaría-** dijo molesto el morocho, esperando que le dé una respuesta concreta, quería la verdad, solo eso.

**-Harry, ¿Por qué?-** pregunto cruzándose de piernas. **–No lo amas, no sabes amarlo, solo es una obsesión. El hijo que el lleva consigo, es solo una escusa y lo sabes. Dependes de él, no eres nada sin él, es una maldita obsesión. Entonces ¿Por qué?- **pregunto con tranquilidad, suspirando profundamente. Harry comenzaba a enojar y hartarse de tales afirmaciones, ¿Por qué todo se dignaban a preguntar lo mismo? ¿Acaso no lo podía amar? **-Solo te destruyes a ti, eres un maldito niño mimado- **agrego y el enojo fue aumentando, ¿Él un niño mimando?, si como no, justo el.**- Date cuenta, lo mataras tú y tu malditos caprichos, ¡lo mataras!-** grito al final, y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

**-¿¡Quién demonios te crees para decir eso!-** cerro sus ojos con violencia, una extraña aura violenta lo rodeo, el edificio tembló ligeramente y par de objetos volaron hacia ella. **– ¡Si no quieres que muera devuélvemelo!-** afirmo molesto, las cosas volaban hacia la chica, pero eran repelidas sin que ella se moviese, ella se levanto y camino con pasos firmes hasta el, coloco ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y rio.** -¡DEVUELVEMELO!-**Grito histérico, y todo luego paso rápido, ella se marcho, las cosas seguían volando de un lado al otro, y en un pestañeo el edificio de derrumbo.

Para la suerte de Harry el anciano fue evacuado por la niña, que volvió a ser niña, y ella se había ido, parecía ser que mientras ellos discutían sus_ "vecinos"_ se habían ido. Nuevamente los perdió, ahora estaba más confundido que antes y sorprendido de que Voldemort allá tenido una hija.

Dos días pasaron desde entonces, tuvo que pagar los arreglos y pedirle disculpas el hombre, pero este le disculpo pues según parece ella le dijo _"El perderá más que usted, no se preocupe, su vida terminara bien, pero no aun."_

Se sentó en la oficina, mientras bebía su café miro la foto de Draco que había en el expediente sobre su escritorio, y los recuerdo volvieron a su mente.

**[Hace 2 años atrás-Departamento de Harry-Mundo Muggle]**

_Desde hacía una semana que convivía con Draco, solo se hablaban con monosílabas, le preparaba el desayuno y luego se iba a trabajar, no sabía bien si comía algo en el almuerzo o si al menos merendaba algo, pero aunque sea cenaba. Durante el tiempo que no estaba ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hacía, si leía, dormía u otra cosa, no, no lo sabía. En ningún momento se había enterado de que le había sucedido, no le importaba, no eso era mentira, solo no se atrevía a preguntar. Esa tarde volvió temprano y se encontró con Draco dormido en el sofá con un libro descansando en su pecho. Sonrió inconscientemente, se fue a buscar ropa y se medio a ducharse, quería ducharse y así al menos, descansar un rato. Cuando termino de ducharse se dirigió a la cocina, y se sobresalto a ver a Draco sacando una botella de leche para beber de ella sin servirse en un vaso._

_**-No debería de tomar del pico.-** Afirmo secándose su cabello, mientras le quitaba la botella y bebía él, si gran ejemplo._

_**-Lo siento-** fue su única respuesta y lo vio pasar a por su lado, esquivándolo olimpiacamente._

_**-¿Por qué huyes?- **pregunto de repente, deteniendo su paso._

_**-¿Por qué me ayudaste?- **devolvió la pregunta girándose y enfrentando esas obres verdes que lo miraban insistentemente._

_**-¿Compasión?, no lo sé Draco, porque quería hacerlo- **levanto sus hombros quitándole importancia, pero eso pareció enfurecer al rubio._

_**-¿Compasión?-** se escucho una risa seca y amarga, en ese momento Harry podía jurar que Draco estaba a punto de llorar, pero como este desvió su mirada rápidamente no lo podía afirmar correctamente. **–Compasión es lo que sientes por un perro callejero, compasión es lo que sientes por alguien que merece algo de cariño, por mí, no lo puedes sentir- **Afirmo mientras se marchaba al fin de la cocina, el por su parte se quedo allí un tiempito mas y luego fue a la sala-comedor, donde lo vio sentado en el sofá tapándose el rostro. **–No sé porque lo haces, ¿Qué quieres de mi?-** pregunto al fin al escucharlo entrar._

_**-Nada- **agrego y se sentó a su lado, este solo se asusto y alejo instintivamente. **–Ese día, ¿Qué sucedió?-** pregunto al fin, quería saberlo._

_**-¿Que sucedió?- **una pequeña risa triste se le escapo, choco su mirada con la de él, totalmente cristalina, estaba a punto de llorar. **–Sabes, en el mundo mágico me detestan, en el mundo Muggle solo soy un maldito marica que parece una puta muñequita de porcelana, linda para ser la perra del primer borracho que se le cruce, eso sucedió, todos y cada uno de ellos piensa en lo mismo, ¿y que pasa si uno se niega? Dime Potter, ¿Qué pasa?- **pregunto con tanto dolor en cada palabra, odio y amargura._

_**-Malfoy, dios, no es cierto, no todos lo muggles son así- **agrego intentando de defender lo indefendible, era cierto, muchos, por no decir casi todos, pensaban en lo mismo, la lujuria del ser humano era siempre muy notoria, y conociendo a Draco como era, si, venir al mundo Muggle podría ser un gran trauma._

_**-Pero sabes que es lo mas triste, es cierto, soy un maldito marica. He estado enamorado de ti desde 4º año.- **confeso y las lagrimas salieron al fin, se tapo su rostro. El quedo atonito, sin poder procesar la información._

**_-Malfoy yo…-_**

**[Presente-Oficina]**

**-¡Harry!-** Grito Ron, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, parecía estar llamándolo desde hacía un largo tiempo.

**-¿Qué?-** pregunto desganado, mirándolo fijo.

**-Llegaron noticias, y no son buenas-** Aclaro el pelirrojo.


	5. Iluzia vietii

En la mañana de su ultimo día antes de que llegue la _"batalla"_, como nombraron en los informes, fue despertado por el sonido de su celular. Perezosamente estiro su brazos, algo acalambrado de dormirse en el sofá, y atendió, antes de contestar, antes de poder decir algo una voz lo despertó casi enseguida.

**-Deberías de investigar más-** informa una voz femenina, debía ser la de Caroline, pero en su estado _"adolescente"_, como llamo él.** –El reloj sigue moviéndose, aun no es tiempo de descansar- **agrego ella riendo e imitando el sonido del reloj, eso cabreo un poco a Harry.

**-¿Qué más quieres que investigue? He dado vuelta todos los informes posibles- **agrego frustrado, mientas se masajeaba los ojos agotado.

**-Um… ¿Te cuento un secreto?- **dijo ella y solo recibió como respuesta un sonido que tomo como un _"si"_ reprimido. **–Busca en el profeta de 1978 y de 1980, allí encontraras una respuesta a tus dudas- **Harry se apresuro y tomo nota ante las fechas, para así luego buscar esa _"preciada" _información. A esas alturas ya se había dado cuenta que ella estaba detrás de todo, pero no sabía para que.** – ¡Ha! Me olvidaba, lo que te han dicho las brujitas no es totalmente cierto, yo diría que su información es muy pobre, investiga mas, así no te llevas una sorpresa- **juraría que si la vería en esos momentos ella sonreiría satisfactoriamente, antes de poder decirle algo ella corto la llamada.

Suspirando se fue a duchar, luego buscaría en los _"profeta" _viejos lo pedido. Comenzó a leer cada uno de los _"diarios"_, sin encontrar nada. Comenzaba a desesperarse, quizás lo había engañado, quizás solo jugaba con su mente, pensó molesto y pateo una pila de diarios. Estos cayeron con gran rapidez, pero una mitad no cayo. Mirando extrañado, pues pateo por debajo de esos y también debían de caer, se levanto y tomo el primero que se encontraba, en la tapa había una foto de Lucius conteniendo a Narcissa, quien lloraba desesperada. Leyó el titulo y le impacto lo leído. _"Heredero Malfoy muere antes de nacer"_, recodo lo que había en los expedientes de Draco y siguió leyendo.

_"Luego de largos intentos por tener un heredero, este muere por falta de "magia" en su organismo. Según dicen, "Draco", el niño que murió antes de nacer, no estaba en condiciones estables para sobrevivir los últimos 4 meses, era un milagro que allá podido vivir hasta su 6 mes._

_Narcissa afirma que ella no puede tener hijos, y que el poder darle un hijo a su maravilloso esposo la había entusiasmado, según afirmo, el cariño que le tenían a ese niño era mayor que el de cualquier otra familia, pero que no desistirían en intentar tener otro hijo."_

Impactado miro la fecha, 5 de Junio de 1978, dos años antes de nacer su Dragón. Dudando miro los siguientes que venían en la columna, el de abajo del de abajo, de 1979, tenía una nota de Narcissa.

_"Luego de un año de dolor, la Sra. Malfoy decidió concedernos una nota. En esta se le ha preguntado si tenían programado tener otro hijo, pero según sus afirmaciones ella no podrían tener un hijo, su vida corría peligro de intentarlo. Según dijo su Medimago, su cuerpo es demasiado débil para resistir un niño que consuma la mitad de su magia…"_ Se tapo su boca de asombro, si Narcissa no podía tener un hijo por su estado, entonces, ¿Draco como había nacido?

Siguió buscando con mas esmero, encontró otro de 1980, donde salía la Sra. Malfoy, embarazada y muy feliz, pero el rostro de Lucius no denotaba lo mismo. Al nacer Draco se hizo otra nota, olvidando así el hijo anterior que perdió, nadie comento nada y seguro nadie sabía nada, algo abría movido Malfoy para que nadie lo sepa. Como único hijo que nació, y _"quiso"_ nacer quedo documentado Draco Lucius Malfoy, nacido el 5 de Junio de 1980, dos años luego de la muerte de su _"hermano"_.

Entonces, las dudas lo llenaron y como si un fuerte rayo chocase contra su cabeza el pensamiento de _"crear un hijo" _choco contra su mente agresivamente. Quizás por eso los Malfoy's debían de seguir a Voldemort sin ninguna negación, quizás Voldemort era quien había _"creado"_ a Draco, quizás era la única salida que vieron Lucius y Narcissa, quizás Draco era una creación entre la magia de Lucius y Tom, y el cuerpo que lo debía solo de _"encubar" _era Narcissa, entonces no tendría descendencia Black en su sangre y quizás por eso siempre Sirius lo rechazaba como sobrino. Entonces recordó lo que le dijo horas antes Caroline _"lo que te han dicho las brujitas no es totalmente cierto, yo diría que su información es muy pobre, investiga mas, así no te llevas una sorpresa"_, ¿no llevarse una sorpresa?, si ya estaba tan sorprendido que apenas procesaba la información, que apenas comprendía lo que sucedía y el maldito por que de todo.

Entonces recordó lo que le dijo la pareja de brujas, _"Si algún "padre" de este niño muriese, la magia oscura que existe en él se liberara"_, si Voldemort había muerto, y Lucius también, entonces, la oscuridad que debía de pertenecer a él se está despertando. Quizás por eso lo querían los del lado _"oscuro" _o los pocos que quedaron, si alguien creado con la sangre de Voldemort y la de Malfoy se fuese al lado oscuro sería peor que Voldemort, ¿no? Entonces… si era así todo, el solo debía de matarlo para que eso no ocurriese, el debía de matarlo, ¿cierto?

Sintió rabia y un dolor punzante en el pecho, se sintió impotente, se sintió estúpido. Revoleo un par de cosas con violencia, cansado, agrumado. Muchas respuestas juntas, demasiadas para su gusto. Mientras seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, el ruido de su celular lo irrito mas, primero solo lo miro esperando que la llamada cesase, pero no lo hacía, el que llamase insistía demasiado. Tomo el celular y lo atendió, sin ganas algunas.

**-Sabes, sabes… no siempre la oscuridad se desata en un mismo individuo, quizás, o mejor dicho, usualmente se desata en un nuevo individuo, matando al anterior.- **comento la voz infantil de Caroline, quien sonaba bastante seria. Harry no contesto ni pregunto nada, solo intento de encontrarle un sentido a lo que ella le decía. **–Queda poco tiempo, yo que tu duermo un poco, si no, mañana cometerás algo que no deberías de hacer-** dijo ella y estaba a punto de cortar la conversación, pero la voz en susurro de Harry la detuvo.

_**-¿Por qué?- **_pregunto, sintiendo ganas de llorar. -**¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué ganas?-** pregunto con gran dolor, su voz ahogada, reprimiendo las lagrimas. **–Dime… ¿por qué?-**

**-_"¿por que?"_, porque no, quiero salvar lo único que me queda, como tú lo quieres hacer, solo que si todo seguía como estaba, todo se perdería. Papá, mira mas allá de todo- **dijo al final y corto.

_"Papá"_ aquello retumbo en sus oídos, porque, ¿por qué lo llamaba? ¿Que es lo que quiere salvar? ¿_"Si todo seguía como estaba"_? ¿Mirar más allá de todo? Como si no comprendiese nada de lo que ella dijo, se pregunto aquella últimas palabras barias veces, aunque muy dentro suyo, sabía todas las respuestas, pero no las admitiría jamás.

Así, como si estuviese bajo un Imperius, el se movió hacia la ducha, se baño y metió en su cama. En esa noche las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

Lo que él no vio, de lo que él no se percato, era que arriba de su mesilla de noche había un pedazo de pergamino, uno muy viejo que parecía escrito con sangre, sangre y letras plateadas. En este estaba escrito la palabra _"Iluzia vietii" (Ilusión de vida en romano)_, y una ritual, aquel ritual era la respuesta a sus últimas dudas, pero él no lo vería nunca, el no se daría cuenta, pues, el nunca veía lo que estaba cerca, siempre quería ver lo de lejos. Estúpido e irónico era, pero así siempre había sido, por eso nunca vio lo que le sucedía a Draco, por eso nunca comprendió las indirectas bien directas de Caroline, por esa estúpida y maldita razón el perdería todo.

En aquella oscuridad, como un suave cantar alguien dijo algo, Harry creyó que era un sueño, y junto a esa voz se durmió.

_"Cerraremos los ojos, porque es más fácil. Hablaremos bajo, para que nadie nos escuche. Sentiremos profundo, para no decaer. Respiraremos suave y pausadamente, para no olvidarnos. Soltaremos lágrimas cristalinas, para no ser olvidados. Oiremos atentamente cada palabra, porque debemos de creer. Creeremos en nosotros, porque así existiremos. Moriremos, para luego vivir"._


	6. Hora de resolver dudas

A la madrugada de un día lluvioso el fue despertado, la alerta de un _"ataque"_ de los mortífagos fugitivos y otros magos "desquiciados" hacia los muggles y magos pacíficos. Esa mañana se cambio lo más rápido que pudo, hasta se olvido de ponerse los anteojos, cosa que ya no necesitaba pero usaba por costumbre.

Llego al lugar de la batalla, parecía no ser solo un _"ataque"_, era similar a un campo de batalla, jamás se imagino que tantos magos _"oscuros_" aunque quedaban suelto, pues muchos ya los había atrapado. Los hechizos iban y venían, hasta golpes limpios estaban permitidos, gritos, maldiciones, insulto y peleas, peleas y peleas.

Ron estaba a la cabeza de un escuadrón, Harry de otro, ambos en zonas contrarias, peleaban para disminuir el número, pero entre tantas peleabas Harry se detuvo al ver algo que jamás creyó volver a ver.

Draco se posaba frente a él, tenía una sudadera unos 3 talles más, exageradamente grandes que no dejaba ver su hermoso cuerpo, su cabello crecido hasta los hombros y una sonrisa triste, al igual que sus ojos. Tenía su varita apuntando a Potter, este también lo apunto inconscientemente, por reflejo. Intento decir algo, abrió su boca pero nada salió, solo una lágrima solitaria.

Por parte del morocho, nada, no reaccionaba, no caía en encuentra, o si, si lo hacía, todo era exactamente igual a su maldito sueño, inconscientemente repetía cada paso, cada error. Sintió tanta triste en su pecho, pero las lágrimas no salían.

El rubio se acerco lentamente a él, bajo su varita y la revoleo lejos, Harry no dejo de apuntarlo, intentaba de hablar pero su boca imitaba a un pez, si algo cómico, pero no había tiempo de reír. A unos pasos del otro, Draco al fin lo miro a los ojos, le sonrió y hablo.

**-Harry, mátame, mátame junto a tu hijo-** su vos fue suave, llena de dolor y cariño a la vez. Poso una de sus manos en su vientre y le sonrió. El morocho no reacciono, bajo su varita y unas lágrimas acompañaron eso, parecían estar solo, como si los que lo rodearan desaparecieran, pero eso no importaba realmente.

El rubio estiro su mano para tocar el rostro de Harry y secar sus lagrimas, pero injusto el destino, injusta la vida que no se lo permitió. Un hechizo golpeo el cuerpo del rubio, este estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero Harry lo tomo por el brazo, para que no lo hiciera. La única diferencia entre su sueño y su realidad, era que el error que más se lamentaba decidió arreglarlo, le pidió a Ron que ningún enemigo que se acercase a él lo hiriese, que utilizase un_ Desmaius_.

**-¡Harry! ¿Te encuentras bien?- **pregunto ya el pelirrojo a su lado, ya no había más batallas, todo había terminado. Ron vio a Harry llorar y murmurar algo que no comprendió, coloco su mano en el hombro y antes de poder tocarlo este ya se había girado, clavando su mirada verde en los azules.

**-¡Gracias!-** Grito totalmente feliz, ahora Draco no moriría, su hijo tampoco, ahora serian una familia y más que nada. Una dulce voz se escucho a lo lejos, una canción parecía oírse.

Un rayo suave de tonos rojizos y azules paso rozando la ropa de Harry para dar de lleno en el vientre de Draco. El impacto sorprendió a Harry y este soltó a Draco instintivamente. Una herida se abrió en el estomago de Draco, no era demasiado profunda, pero ese golpe sería fatal para el bebé.

El morocho se arrodillo junto al cuerpo de su pequeño amado, quito el cabello que estaba en su rostro y sonrió, había entrado en una estado extraño, bajo su manos hasta su vientre dañado y puso presión intentando que la sangre dejara de salir, las lagrimas no cesaban, el dolor no se iba, lo que consiguió lo perdió tan rápido, se odiaba a sí mismo por no haberlo protegido mas, se odiaba por no poder hacer nada, por ser un maldito Auror y no poder hacer nada para que la sangre cesase.

Ron comenzó a llorar, Hermione llego momentos más tarde para atender a los heridos, a pesar de no ser este su fuerte, se acerco a donde estaba Harry y Ron, al ver que lloraban poso su vista buscando el porqué de las lagrimas, su rostro demostró una sorpresa inimaginable, y un dolor extenso, soltó un grito de sorpresa, tapándose su boca, desconcertada.

Luego todo paso rápido, fueron llevados a San Mugo, donde fue atendido de urgencia, en la habitación entre Pansy y Mione, algo que lo tranquilizo, sabía que ellas no dejarían que muriese. Las horas de espera se volvían cada vez más pesadas, no se dio cuenta pero cayo dormido, bueno más bien desmayado. En un sueño profundo ahora se encontraba. El lugar era tenebroso, era una especie de cementerio. Habían solo cuatro tumbas, estas tenían una lapida de piedra algunas con decoraciones, otras no. Diviso contra una de las lapidas a la niña vestida de luto, un traje estilo lolita negro y rojo, totalmente hermoso. Se acerco con pasos dudosos, hasta estar a centímetros donde ella sonrió.

**-Felicidades, has logrado lo propuesto-** dijo la niña sonriendo, Potter la miro con reproche. **–No, no te preocupes, ahora Draco podrá vivir y ser feliz-** tranquilizo ella, y este suspiro aliviado.

**-Pero… tu… ¿Cómo…- **estuvo a punto de preguntar algo, pero escucho nuevamente aquella voz que escucho en el campo de batalla.

_"Solo vemos el mar carmesí_

_Lejos, encontramos tu amor_

_¿Por qué lloras vida?_

_Si todo es gris._

_Mira atentamente,_

_Sonríe tiernamente_

_Y veras que el dolor_

_Pronto se marchara_

_Lejos del calor_

_De ese adiós"_

Una canción cantada como si fuese una melodía de cuna, suavemente emitía ella. Él no comprendió nada, lo miro sin comprender, dudando. Se inclino para quedar a la altura de ella y ella solo sonrió tranquilamente.

**-Su hijo debía de morir, si no, él moriría y el mundo mágico caería en una nueva era oscura-** Simplifico ella, mirándolo con sus potentes ojos rojos. Ella rio suavemente y negó con su rostro. **-¿Quieres saber toda la verdad?-** pregunto acomodándose en la tierra.

**-Si-**

**-¿Recuerdas el cuarto de Draco?- **pregunto y recibió solo una afirmación con el rostro. **–ese cuarto fue creado para saber el estado de la _"pureza"_ de Draco, si su magia era pura el cuarto seria blanco, pero si su cuarto comenzaba a cambiar a tonos oscuros su magia seria impura, si el cuarto terminaba negro, eso solo significaba que él debía de morir.- **confirmo ella una de sus dudas, formulando algunas otras que no pudo hacer. **–La cajilla de cristal se rompería si la oscuridad la llenaba, dentro, la carta que llevaba decía que _"Draco Lucius Malfoy Black"_ debía de morir, cueste lo que cueste.- **Harry se sobresalto, puesto que no se esperaba ello. **–Pasando al otro tema… ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hablamos sobre este _"tema"_, que te dije _"Soy tu creación, la de Tom y la de Malfoy, pero soy solo hija de Joe"_?-** pregunto y este solo asintió**- Existe un ritual antiguo llamado _"Iluzia vietii"_-**

_"Ilusión de vida"_ pensó Harry mientras la miraba atentamente.

**-No te diré como hacerlo, solo te diré los conceptos básicos.-** agrego ella con precaución, no quería que esto volviese a pasar, dos magos creados así ya era demasiado**. - ********Uno de los ingredientes principales es la sangre de sus _"padres"_, este solo puede llegar a tener 4 tipos de sangre distinta y solo sangre pura. Se necesita un vientre, este puede ser de un mago, un mestizo o un simple humano, claro, las precauciones son distintas y es más difícil que nazca un hijo en un vientre humano. Usualmente el bebe necesita consumir la magia de sus _"padres"_, si no obtiene la de ellos consume la de su _"madre"_, por eso si es un humano este la matara y el también morirá, en los mestizos es más común que muera solo su madre y el niño viva, mientras que los de sangre pura tiene mayor posibilidad. Es un ritual de magia negra, el niño nace siendo puro, ¿por qué?, simple, la magia consumida de sus padres es lo que la purifica, pero no del todo. Si sus padres muren, aunque sea uno de ellos, su magia pura comenzara a impurificarse, como le sucedió a Draco. Usualmente enloquece al _"niño puro"_, pero en el caso de Draco fue transmitido a su bebe, donde nacería toda la parte oscura y así también consumiría la parte pura, eso lo mataría.-**

La información llego a su mente, confundiéndolo y tardando en asimilar todo. Ok, acaba de saber el porqué su hijo debía de morir, cosa que ahora no lamentaba tanto, si, sin corazón ¿no? Ahora se preguntaba si Voldemort era también un _"niño puro"_, puesto que enloqueció y era totalmente oscuro, pero sabía que no lo era, él tenía sus razones.

Pero aun así no sabía que era ella, ni que tenía que ver en todo eso, y menos porque estaba en ese cementerio.

******-Harry, hoy es el ultimo día que podre visitar a mis abuelos-** dijo sonriendo con tristeza, la neblina se movió levemente dejando ver el nombre de cada tumba. _"Sirius Black III"_ decía la primer tumba a la derecha bajo ella estaba la otra _"__Lucius Malfoy Black__"_, a la izquierda de él y bajo la tumba en la que se encontraba _"Narcissa Black Malfoy"_ y arriba de ella, donde estaba Caroline, estaba la tumba de _"Tom Marvolo Riddle"_. Se sorprendió aunque no entendió porque su padrino se encontraba allí, pero antes de poder preguntar ella le contesto.

******-Draco nació, junto a la sangre de Riddle Tom, Malfoy Lucius y Black Sirius, pero se utilizo el vientre de Narcisa Black.-** Harry levanto su ceja aun mas confundido. ******–El tiempo de gestación del bebé puro es menor, este nace a su 6 mes a mas tardar.-** agrego ******–Black acepto el donar su sangre para que llevase el linaje Black en sus venas, pedido de Cissy, puesto que solo la sangre masculina puede ser aceptada en el ritual.-** dijo algo que omitió, pero no le importó mucho**. ****–El ritual fue hecho a tus 4 meses de gestación, Tom a pesar de estar esperando un hijo con quien amaba hizo esta locura, él hizo el ritual y ya de por si su poca cordura se perdió. James Potter asustado se caso con Lily Evans para que no le hicieran nada al hijo de _"Voldemort"_, puesto que también era suyo y sabia que en el fondo él te amaba tanto como él lo hacía.- **

Esperen, acaso ella acababa de decirle que era hijo de Voldemort, el mismísimo maguito oscuro que quiso matar a todos los muggles y sangre mestiza, el psicópata que era una especie de bicho raro, _"supuestamente"_ una serpiente. Eso no tenia lógica, no, no la tenía. Mentía. La tenia más que nunca, por eso su poder, por eso el pudo hacer todo lo que pudo. Sí, eso tenía un maldito sentido lógico.

******-¿Recuerdas_ "_**_Muy pronto te reunirás con tu madre sucia_******_"_?-** repitió las palabras que le había dicho una vez. ******–Él la odiaba, por haberle quitado lo poco que le quedaba, él la detestaba.-** Ella también parecía guardar un poco de rencor hacia su _"madre_", ahora ya no, muerta**. ****–Aquí están tus padres y los de Draco-** dijo ya más tranquila, pero Harry no comprendió, negando con su rostro.

******-Falta mi padre, James Potter-** aclaro él.

******-No, aquí están tus padres y los de Draco, aquellos que fallecieron- **dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_"Aquellos que fallecieron"_ retumbo en su mente, entonces….

**__****¿James estaba vivo?**


	7. Destino

_**-No, aquí están tus padres y los de Draco, aquellos que fallecieron- **dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_"Aquellos que fallecieron" retumbo en su mente, entonces… ¿James estaba vivo?_

Confundido vio a la chica levantarse y extender su mano frente al morocho, este solo reacciono a tomarla y seguirla sin más. Detrás de la neblina, detrás de aquel tenebroso lugar había una puerta, doble, una de sus puertas era roja con dorado y la otra azul con plateado. Extrañado vio a la niña abrir la puerta, y sus ojos debieron de cerrarse ante tanta luz, comparado con el anterior lugar.

Dentro, una habitación decorada antiguamente, con una chimenea y una silla requinable donde alguien estaba sentado se veía al fondo. La niña lo soltó y fue corriendo hasta aquella persona, la escucho gritar "_¡James!_" y sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo. Parecía una pesadilla, un sueño, si un sueño.

Se acerco a pasos lentos, escuchaba a Caroline reír y la risa de su padre, sentía tanta tristeza y dolor en su pecho, se sintió primero incapaz de llegar allí, pero sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba a unos pasos. Ella le dijo algo en secreto al mayor Potter, este sonrió y asintió, ella se levanto y se acerco a Harry tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo frente a su padre, a aquel que tanto deseo ver.

Como si fuese un sueño, una ilusión, el rostro sonriente de James lo miro analizándolo, como si lo conociera y deseara saber quién era en la laguna que se formo en su mente.

**-James, el es Harry-** presento, y este asintió entusiasmado. **–El será quien me cuidara desde ahora, junto a su pareja- **dijo feliz, mientras abrazaba con cariño al pobre del ojiverde, quien sin saber que hacer o decir soltó unas solitarias lagrimas.** –Lo siento James, ¿nos disculpas?-** dijo ella al sentir las gotas caer sobre su rostro, y tironeando de Harry lo arrastro hacia la otra punta de la habitación.

El recostó todo su peso contra la pared, se sentía impotente, quebrado y feliz a la vez, se deslizo suavemente por la pared hasta quedar sentado. Seguía llorando, todo lo que creyó, toda su vida era prácticamente una mentira, todo, todo y malditamente todo, ¿cierto?

**-Harry-** llamo suavemente la niña, inclinándose a su lado. **–Cuando Tom ataco a tu familia él no planeaba matarte a ti o a tu padre, el quiso matar solo a tu madre. Al atacarla parte de su magia fue a parar a ti, por eso tienes la marca. James intento de detener a_ "Voldemort"_ creyendo que te mataría, el sin querer hacerlo _"mato"_ a Tom, confundido y con arrepentimiento tropezó y se golpeo fuertemente su cabeza.-** dijo con una voz ahogada, conteniendo unas lagrimas al recordar aquel relato, que bien vio ella de su padre. **–Un par de desquiciados seguidores fueron los que se llevaron a James, para que su _"amo"_ al regresar pueda estar junto a su amado, eso esperaban.-** se mordió el labio inferior respirando hondamente. **–Cuando Voldemort volvió, James apenas sabia su nombre, el golpe que recibió lo hizo olvidar casi todo, lo que recuerda era el estar embarazado y la feliz escena junto a Tom. Poco después empezó a preguntar por su hijo.**

**"¿Sabes?, yo nací por un capricho. Cuando James comenzó a volverse "loco" por no saber sobre su bebe, Tom no tuvo otra opción que hacer nuevamente el ritual, era más rápido y mejor, eso creyó. Yo nací de tu sangre y la de Draco, deseaba que llevase la sangre Potter en sus venas y la hermosura que solo los Malfoy tendrían, aparte de que con la sangre de Draco se obtendría la de Sirius y la suya. Se utilizo el vientre de Joe, el encargado de cuidar de James. Cuando nací, automáticamente fui entregada en brazos de aquel que no conoce nada fuera de estos muros, él me crió como su hija, él me nombro. **

**"Lo siento, lo siento, él no sabe nada de tu existencia, robe tu familia, lo siento, pero dudo que se lo puedas decir. Cuando Tom tomo esa forma tan, tan… rara, James no quería aceptar que era él, eso lo destruyo a Tom. Mi papa te amaba, te amaba con todo su alma, el jamás te hubiese matado, aunque lo intento siempre algo lo detuvo, aquel parecido a James lo detenía, el saber que eras producto de lo fue el amor tan grande que sintió por James, él quería que tu lo mates para terminar con todo.**

**"Mi misión era encontrarte, cumplir con el deseo de Tom, de que seas feliz con tu otra parte, y que sepas toda la verdad. Él siempre me dijo que tú podrías hacer que James volviese a ser él mismo, que solo tú podrías revivir su corazón perdido.-** Y sin poder aguantar más las lagrimas rebalsaron por sus ojos, tapo su rostro y ahogo pequeños sollozos. Harry perdió su vista en algún punto lejano de la habitación.

Definitivamente toda su vida era un engaño, todo, nada era real, ¿entonces él lo era? Lleno de dudas se levanto, se acerco a James e inclinándose a un lado lo miro, sonriendo y aun con lagrimas cayendo sin cesar por su rostro.

**-Hola James, un gusto conocerte, soy Harry-** se presento y el aludido lo miro sonriendo y dulcemente acaricio su cabello. **–Desde hoy cuidare de Caroline, si a usted le parece- **su voz sonaba rota, pero intentaba inútilmente de evitarlo. La niña que lo escuchaba desde su lugar sollozo con más fuerza al escuchar aquello.

**-Lo sé Harry, gracias-** dijo sin mirarlo, pero acariciando su cabello aun.** –Ella es una niña muy especial y hermosa, se que la cuidaras bien.-** Comento y luego bajo su vista ida para ver el rostro del menor. **–Por alguna razón, me inspiras confianza, como si te conociera de toda la vida- **agrego bajito y Harry trago en seco.

**-James-** Llamo la niña desde lo lejos, limpiándose el rostro y levantándose para ir con ellos. **–Te vendremos a visitar seguido, nunca te abandonaría- **intentando de cambiar el tema, antes de que Harry no pueda contenerse y decir algo que desequilibraría al mayor, ella sonrió y se abrazo a morocho. ** –Joe vendrá pronto, debemos de irnos.-** Ella agrego y besando la mejilla de James tironeo del brazo de Harry. Este solo lo saludo con un _"hasta luego"_ y James solo le pidió que la cuidase y que sea feliz, aquellas palabras quemaron en el corazón de Harry.

Sin más ellos comenzaron a caminar por un pasillo oscuro, hasta sentir la mano de ella alejarse y escuchar que alguien lo llamaba. Despertó sobresaltado y miro a su alrededor, estaba en la habitación del San Mungo, Ron estaba a su lado zarandeándolo para que despertase.

**-Amigo, me tenias preocupado, con una niña en brazos caes desmayado, hace ya más de una hora que estas dormido-** agregó con preocupación el pelirrojo, mientras que Harry solo observaba la habitación confundido. Vio a un lado una pequeña cuna blanca, sin más se levanto ignorando lo que le decía Ron, se acerco y vio en ella una niña dormir, un bebe.

**-¿Draco?-** pregunto girándose de repente, haciendo que el otro de estremezca y baje la cabeza.

**-El perdió al niño y dicen que puede perder la Magia, aun esta en sala de observación-** dijo Ron mirando a un lado, sintiéndose intuí. Harry soltó una leve risa y salió de la habitación, detrás salió su amigo preocupado. Con pasos firmes se dirigió a la habitación de su Dragón y entro sin permiso ni nada, las enfermeras lo miraron extrañadas.

Y con un leve movimiento de varita susurro algo apuntando a Draco. _"Todo lo que ha sufrido hasta ahora, el no lo merece, el no lo merece, menos merece saber que perdió algo que amo"_ se dijo a si mismo convencido y llorando, las enfermeras se sobresaltaron, el medimago se abalanzo sobre Harry para quitarle la varita, mientras las enfermeras intentaban de saber que hechizo uso contra Draco. Estaba vivo, parecía tampoco tener ninguna hería, entonces… Se giraron horrorizadas para ver a Harry quien luchaba por volver a atacar a Draco, llorando y murmurando cosas inentendibles.

_**- Obliviate-**_ murmuro una de ellas y el médico soltó a Harry corriendo a ver a Draco. Efectivamente ese era el hechizo dado. No sabían que tanto pudo afectarlo que tanto pudo destruir la memoria de Draco, siendo atacado por uno de los magos más poderosos y que al parecer este quería volver atacarlo igualmente. Luego todo fue un Flash, el medimago grito cosas, las enfermeras se sobresaltaron y luego todo negro.

A la madrugada de un día templado, el se levanto sobresaltado, comprobó que estaba en su departamento, miro a su lado y Draco no estaba. Todo había sido un sueño, un maldito sueño. Aliviado, puesto que todo lo pasado era demasiado para él, se levanto para ir a buscar un vaso de agua. Se dirigió a la cocina, se sirvió el vaso y mientras bebía le pareció escuchar un llanto. Se encamino a donde provenía el sonido, era la ex habitación de Draco, ahora estudio. Entro allí y noto que había una cuna blanca.

Como un balde de agua helada cayendo sobre él se quedo quito, miro le cuna y se alejo unos pasos. Todo había sido un sueño, eso creía, eso deseaba creer y eso esperaba. Se acerco a pasos lentos e indecisos, llego a la cuna y allí esos ojos rojos vivos lo miraron con dolor, la niña lloraba. La tomo entre brazos y se dejo caer a un lado de la cuna. Ella dejo de llorar pero ahora quien lloraba era él.

Todo debía de ser un sueño, ¿Por qué no lo era? ¿Por qué el destino tanto lo torturaba? ¿Es que acaso no merecía la felicidad?

Cayó en cuanta de todo, de su realidad, de su pasado, de su presente. Acababa de hacer que Draco olvidase todo, quien sabe cuál sería su último recuerdo, quizás terminase como James. James, su padre que ni lo reconoce, su padre que debía de estar muerto, aquel que tanto anhelo abrazar, estaba vivo pero sin memoria, sin corazón. Y ahora cargaba con el peso de una niña, una niña inocente y cruel a la vez, era astuta y tenia aquella magia que podría destruir el mundo mágico en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquella niña que llevaba su sangre y la de Draco. Draco, descubrió su pasado, su nacimiento, lo que es, "_un niño puro_".

Solo un sueño, eso deseaba que sea, un sueño. Cerro sus ojos intentando de dormir, esperando que al abrirlos sea nuevamente de Madrugada y que todo esto allá sido una pesadilla dentro de otra pesadillas.

_Porque el destino, ya fue dibujado, pero él no lo quería ver._

_

* * *

_

Bien, este es el final, pero van a haber dos historias mas, una que tratara del pasado, o sea todo antes de este, desde que Harry se reencuentra con Draco. Y el otro tratara del futuro, lo que sucede luego de que Harry se da cuenta que no es un sueño, y a ver que tanto olvido Draco, y la responsabilidad de cuidar una niña.

El Fanfics de su pasado comenzare a publicarlo, se llamara Nuevo Comienzo. Espero ver a los lectores de este fic alli :D

**Gracias a todos por leerlo!**


End file.
